


I Owe You the Truth

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine coming home from a mission early to surprise Bucky, but as soon as you close the door to your apartment he attacks you. Once he realizes it’s you he feels guilty for laying his hands on you and then explains how the apartment had been attacked while you were away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [I Owe You the Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913288) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You finished a mission early and were now on your way back to your apartment. You tiredly walked up the stairs. You could only hope that Bucky was fine with you being gone for a short amount of time. Granted you didn’t feel comfortable leaving him all alone when you had a mission. You reached into your pocket and pulled out the key. You put it into the lock and unlocked it. You could only hope that Bucky would be happy to see you. After all it was going to be a surprise that you had even gotten out this early from work. You opened the door and went inside. You closed the door and turned around.

 

In a flash you felt a hand wrap around your throat and you were against the wall. You felt the cool metal of a hand against your throat. “Bucky.” You gasped.

 

Bucky’s eyes went wide. His hand removed his hand around your neck. “Y/N…” He said taking a deep breath.

 

You rubbed your neck that was sore. “Bucky what the hell was that baby?”

 

Bucky looked away from you. “I am sorry doll. I didn’t mean to do that…”

 

“What happened Bucky.” You said moving towards him.

 

“Someone tried to take me…”

 

“Hydra?”

 

Bucky nodded his head.

 

“Oh Bucky…” You pulled him into your arms. You knew that you were going to have to make a call to Tony. You knew that he would help you out. After all you were part of the Avengers and you wanted to protect Bucky.

 

“I am so sorry doll…”

 

“I’m fine Bucky… I should have called you.” You said softly.

 

Bucky pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head. He felt bad that he harmed you. He never meant to harm you.

 

 


End file.
